


Let's Play

by Kjk4ever



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjk4ever/pseuds/Kjk4ever
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook
Kudos: 4





	Let's Play

"Hyung, I'm home!..."

Haha just returned from his tiring shoot this morning, opening the door and hoping to see his loveable hyung, Jong Kook to greet him with a big warm smile as soon as he steps inside the new apartment his hyung just moved in. But the reality makes him feel down, Jong Kook just focus on his new videogames he just bought yesterday. Haha sigh in disappointment, looking at the muscular man pouted lips when he is concentrate to winning game. 

"I'm home you know? At least saying a "Hi" won't hurt anybody"

"Yeah but... I'm nearly to win Sechan in this game! And you know online games can't be paused too right?"

Jong Kook half-hearted answer annoy Haha in someway. He always mentioning about Sechan when they are together. The heck Jong Kook is thinking? Haha is his namdongsaeng too, even know him from a long time ago, why does he keep talking about that little brat? 

"Yah! Kim Jong Kook! Come here!!"

Haha gets angry enough so he skip the honorifics and call his hyung by his full name while patting on his laps. He clearly can see the older man frowned and looks at him confusingly, but Haha didn't care about his manner anymore, he just want to claim his dominace on the man, making him only belongs to his. Jong Kook sighed and mumbled, but obediently listen to the namdongsaeng orders and sit on Haha laps.

"Now what?"

Jong Kook ask the younger in annoyance, waiting for new order to action. Haha looks at his hyung face under the ceilling light is so beautiful, looks just like an angle just came down from heaven. Shoving hands under his hyung shirt, feeling Jong Kook's hard abs and the firm chest of his. Haha kiss Jong Kook on the lips, demanding the old man to saying the usual line before taking over his body.

"Say the line for me please!~"

"Do I really have to?..."

Jong Kook frowned again, looked at his namdongsaeng in a uncomfortable way.

"Yes, please!"

"Fine.... Dong Hoon yah~ I'm bored, let's play!"

It's a line that Haha has taught Jong Kook for a few weeks now, he doesn't really understand why but it's makes him embarrass so much, especially in front of his namdongsaeng. Haha excitingly look the older man face slowly turn in to red in embarrassment, gently kiss him on the lips again, down to the neck and stop at the collarbone, making it roughly.

"I don't want to hear you talking about Sechan in front of me anymore hyung. It's annoying."

"Why? Are you jealous with him?~"

What? He 's jealous with that damn brat? Hah, it's must be a joke to be true. Ignored all words Jong Kook are saying, Haha begins to touch the older one bulge gently, kissing his chest while playing with the nipples naughtily. Jong Kook have to bite his own lips just not to let out any ridiculous moans out of his mouth. Haha slip his hand into Jong Kook pants, touch his dick by bare hand, stroking it up and down.

"You're so easy to teased hyung~ Look at your erection down here!~"

"Shut it! Don't say such ambarassing things like that!"

Jong Kook wrap his muscular arms around Haha's neck and hug it tighter, shoving his head in to the namdongsaeng hairs. Haha resume to his job, grabbing the old man dick harder, squeeze it a little bit and moving his hand faster than before while the other hand gently scrub the big kitty fluffy brown hairs. Jong Kook is at the climax of his limit, groaning and moaning non-stop and shoot his seeds into the young man hand and some on his face.

"Damn hyung... You come hard. It's even on my face"

"I... I'm sorry... Let me clean you up"

Jong Kook looks into Haha's eyes for a moment and begin to lick the white drop on hs cheeks, it's feel so weird to him because he never taste his own cum in a siituation like this. Haha looks at his hyung, his face while licking the "milk" is somehow sexy and and seductive, he turn his head and put his lips on Jong Kook's. The old man is suprised by the kid sudden attack on the lips, he has to say that that kid has no skill in kissing like him, but he could feel Haha's true intention in the kiss, so he can't say he hate it at all. Haha grabs Jong Kook's plump ass and stands up, moving toward the bedroom.

"I'm sorry hyung, but you're so damn hot... I"

"Shh.. I know you so well, you just can't hold it in right? Whatever"

Jong Kook sigh in tireness, he knows this too well, and he knows that it will be a long night for him to rest.


End file.
